With God All Things Are Possible
by Anglophiles
Summary: What if Cathal met a group of Christians before he came to the bonfire? How would his life change? This story is very Christian-centered. Don't like, don't read. Seriously, VERY Christian-centered.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- Disclaimer as always, Fred, Cathal, and Frank are not ours. This story picks up after Cathal is beat up in the car park. If you haven't seen "Parked", you may not understand some parts. Our story is very very Christian-centered. Don't like, don't read. Please no negative comments. If you love Jesus, then this is for you.

* * *

With God All Things Are Possible

As Fred slowly walked toward his car he panicked. Cathal's little yellow car had been beaten;every window broken out,glass all over the ground. Only when he got closer did he notice the blood on the ground. Upon further searching he found the watch,Cathal's most cherished possession,broken and bloody. He picked it up. Cathal would have never left that watch so carelessly. Where was he?

* * *

Cathal wandered around dazed and aimless,looking over his shoulder every few seconds._What was he going to do? _His dad was not any help,he barely even spoke to him as he desperately told him his situation. Frank was going to kill him if he didn't get his money. Cathal left his father's house dejected. He had no one to talk to,nowhere to go. Even Fred was upset with him now. Why did he seem to push everyone away?He had never felt so alone and afraid.

* * *

Fred frantically showed Cathal's picture to anyone and everyone at the homeless shelter.

"Have you seen this boy?Cathal...Cathal O'Reagan?"

Everyone shook their heads "no".

Suddenly a woman behind the counter spoke up."How long has he been missing?"

"I came back to the car park around eleven and he wasn't there."Fred answered anxiously.

"Let me make some phone calls-I know some people who can help."She said with a calming voice.

* * *

In half an hour the shelter was full of people,all called in by the lady behind the counter-Anna,Fred later found out.

"Where do you think he may have gone?",asked Sean.

"I'm not sure...he's fond of the beach...down by the ship yard...",Fred trailed off.

The large group was split up into five smaller groups,all with cell phones. Fred stayed at the homeless shelter with Anna where he could be called when Cathal was found.

Fred watched as everyone left the shelter.

"Don't worry.",Anna said,"They'll find him."Anna smiled at him. Her face was peaceful and it made Fred smile back. She had a contagious optimism,something very rare in Fred's walk of life. Why was she so different?

* * *

The sun was beginning to go down. The groups searching for Cathal started getting more determined to find him quickly. It would be harder to find him in the dark.

Jack stopped. His group turned to look at him.

"What is it? Do you see something?",asked Sean,another man in the group.

"No,I don't..."Jack trailed off,"...this isn't working."

"I agree,we need to concentrate our efforts...,"said Holly,"...we need to pray..."

Jack nodded."Dear Lord-we don't know where to look any more. You know where Cathal is,please lead us to him and protect him until we get there...in Jesus name amen."

"Amen."

The group stood still for a moment. In the distance Holly saw the glow of a bonfire.

"We need to go towards that fire.",she said with excitement in her voice.

Quickly they made their way toward the bonfire on the beach. As they approached they saw a group of young people laughing and drinking,eagerly awaiting the fireworks.

Jack approached them,"Do any of you guys know a boy named Cathal O'Reagan?"He asked.

No one answered.

"Hey!",Sean called out,getting everyone's attention.,"Do you know Cathal O'Reagan?"

The kids looked toward them blankly. One of the young men glared at them,"Never heard of him."Then the whole group started laughing again.

"Please...,"added Holly,"We have to find him."

One of the younger girls of the group looked at Holly.,"I'm sorry,miss,I don't know him..."

"Thank you.",Holly said turning back to Jack.

"Now what?",asked Sean.

* * *

As Jack stood silently,wondering what to do,a thin,young man staggered toward the fire.

"Cathal?",Jack asked quietly.

Cathal looked at Jack with a look of unbelief._I don't know you,_he thought.

Jack stepped toward Cathal."You're Cathal O'Reagan,aren't you?",he asked.

Cathal was thoroughly confused._Who were these people?,_"Yeah.",was all Cathal could manage.

"Praise the Lord.",Holly whispered.

"We've been looking for you!",Sean told him.

"For me?"Cathal asked shocked.

"Yeah,Fred came to us. He was so worried about you.",Holly added.

_Fred?Worried about him?_Cathal was having difficulty taking it all in. Fred had yelled at him,was angry with him,and now he had gotten these people to look for him?This didn't compute._ Who were these strangers anyway?_

"Cathal?",Holly broke in,"We're here to help you..."

"Why?",was the only thing Cathal could think of to say. No one had wanted to help him,not in many,many years. Fred was his only friend and he thought he had lost him too.

_Why?_Jack thought,the word had broken his heart. This poor kid didn't think he had anyone who cared for him. It reminded him of himself,before he had met the most wonderful person in the world. Before he had met Jesus."We care about you Cathal.",Jack explained.

"Come on Cathal,let's go.",Sean called.

Cathal looked at Sean warily. He didn't trust them...didn't trust anyone.

Holly stood beside Cathal,putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Please,Cathal,Fred is so worried about you. ...We just want to help."

Cathal remained still,he wasn't going anywhere with these strangers.

Sean looked at Jack. He hadn't thought about this.

"We could call Anna.",Jack suggested,"See if Fred could talk to him..."

"It's worth a try...",Sean agreed.

* * *

"Hey,Anna",Jack began,"We've found him."

"Wonderful!",Anna said,motioning to Fred excitedly.

Fred looked at her anxiously,coming to stand beside her."Is he okay?",he asked.

"What is it?",Anna asked,listening intently.

"Is he okay?",Fred asked again more agitated than before.

"Okay,if you think it will help.",Anna said handing the phone to Fred."He won't go with them. Maybe if you talk to him...?"

Fred took the phone.,"Cathal?"

Cathal listened.,"Fred?"

"Are you okay,Cathal?"

Cathal was quiet.

"Cathal,are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"These people are going to help you...It's okay for you to go with them..."

More silence as Cathal looked at Jack,Sean,and Holly.

"Cathal!"Fred spoke into the phone."Go with them,they're going to help you."

Cathal gave the phone back to Sean.

"Ready?"Jack asked.

Cathal nodded and slowly began walking with Holly and Jack.

They walked up the bank and got into the car. Cathal sat in the back seat with Holly. As they drove away,Cathal began to relax. He couldn't put his finger on it,but there was something different about these people. Something nice,something he could trust.

As the car drove slowly toward the homeless shelter,Holly felt Cathal lean toward her. By the time they arrived he had laid his head in her lap,sound asleep. Probably the first peaceful sleep he had had in months.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N-Disclaimer-Parked and it's characters do not belong to tell us what you think,but please no negative comments.

* * *

With God All Things Are Possible

Fred saw the car pull in front of the shelter and was immediately in the parking lot. He quickly opened the back door,panicking when he saw Cathal laying in the back seat,eyes closed.

"Shhh..."Holly said,"He's exhausted. "

_Only sleeping_,Fred thought,sighing in relief.

Gently, Jack and Sean got Cathal out of the car and into a back room where there were several cots set up.

They laid Cathal on the first cot. Fred looked at his young friend who had not stirred,but was sleeping peacefully. The events of the day and the sight of Cathal's face caught up with him and Fred quietly began to cry. He was relieved to see Cathal safe and in one piece. He had been so worried about him.

Anna patted Fred's shoulder. _Everything would be fine_,Fred thought.

Fred looked up at Sean,Jack, and Holly."Thank you...thank you so much." He said through his tears.

Jack smiled,"No,thank the Lord, He 's the one who showed us where Cathal was."

Fred looked at Jack questioningly.

Jack continued,"We were going in circles...we couldn't find him on our own...so we prayed, and God showed us where he was."

Fred nodded. He finally understood the difference. These people were happy,peaceful. They weren't alone-they had Jesus. He had never met a "Christian" before,at least not one that actually lived out their faith. Fred thought about this. If these people were happy, peaceful and never alone...well it was something he wanted.

* * *

After several long hours of questions,Fred,satisfied asked the most important of the night,"So,how do I get what you have?How do I meet Jesus?"

Anna smiled,"All you have to do is ask to meet Him."

Fred looked at her confused again.

Jack spoke up,"It usually goes something like this-Dear Lord Jesus,forgive me of my sins,I need you to be my savior,I ask you to come into my life right now ."

"Is that it?",Fred asked.

"That's it.",Jack replied.

Fred eagerly repeated this simple prayer and immediately felt a peace and a joy unlike anything he'd ever experienced. He couldn't help but smile.

Sean,Jack,Holly, and Anna all grinned back at him.

"Now what?"Fred asked joyfully.

"Well,it is quite late."Anna yawned.

"What time is it?"Jack asked.

"Almost 4 a.m."Sean answered.

Fred turned and looked at Cathal,who was still sleeping peacefully.

He wished,hoped,prayed that when he woke up Cathal could meet this wonderful Jesus,too.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- We still don't own Fred , Cathal, Frank or any of the Parked story. Very short chapter, really just a precursor to a much longer one. Hope you like it. If you do like it, please let us know. :)

* * *

With God All Things Are Possible

Sean,Jack,Holly,Anna,and Fred each picked out a cot,Fred's closest to Cathal.

For a few hours they were all able to sleep. Until the breakfast shift began to trickle in to start the preparations for the new day. With all the noise going on outside their sleeping quarters,one by one the small group began to wake up.

Fred woke up,still grinning.

"Good morning,"Anna called,"How did you sleep?"

"Wonderful.,"Fred rolled over and glanced at Cathal's empty cot."Where's Cathal?,"Fred wanted to know.

"He's having breakfast with Jack.,"Anna answered with a smile.

* * *

When Fred got to the dining area he saw Jack and Cathal sitting at a small table in the corner.

Cathal's face was clean,hair combed and he was wearing new clothes.

There were empty dishes on the table. Jack sipped on a cup of coffee and listened as Cathal asked him questions.

"Why would anyone want to bother with me?"Cathal asked.

"Because He loves you,"Jack answered.

"No,"Cathal said bitterly,"No one loves me...I push people away..."

"I know for a fact that Jesus loves you,"Jack replied,"So much so that He died for you."

"He could never love someone like me.,"Cathal said quietly.

"I know He can and He does,"Jack said confidently. Seeing that Cathal was still quite skeptical he asked,"Could I tell you a story?About someone that thought Jesus couldn't love them either?"

Cathal nodded slowly as Fred sat down at their table.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N-We hope you are enjoying this story. We would love to hear what you think. Disclaimer...Fred, Cathal, and Frank aren't ours...

* * *

With God All Things Are Possible

"...Several years ago a young man from a broken family started smoking marijuana,only on occasion, when life seemed too difficult for him and he needed a way to relax. He was 15."

"By the time this boy was 18, the marijuana was no longer enough. He started needing stronger drugs,stronger ways to escape his miserable life. He had begun using cocaine and on occasion heroin. He was able to keep it a secret from his mum until she got suspicious and found the drugs hidden in the boy's room.  
She was devastated,she knew that to protect the boy's younger brother she had to ask her older son to leave the house."

"She called several relatives,begging them to take him in and give him the help he needed. Unfortunately ,no one was willing to take him in as he was. The boy's mum tearfully had to confront her son and ask him to leave."

"The boy was furious. He stormed out of the house vowing to never see his mum again. For the next few weeks he stayed at friend's homes,wearing out his welcome in each. When the list of friends was exhausted,he began living on the streets."

"One cold night,the boy,desperately wanting an escape he only found in the drugs,proceeded to rob a small grocery store with a broken bottle as a weapon. The store clerk spoke calmly and quietly to this frightened,confused boy. The older man's voice was so full of love the boy dropped the bottle and fell,sobbing,to his knees. The old clerk walked around the counter and held the shaking boy in his arms."

"The police were never called,no chargers ever brought. That clerk showed the boy love and acceptance. He got the boy a job at the grocery store,a place to stay, and most importantly he introduced him to his savior,Jesus Christ."With this Jack stopped and looked at Cathal."What do you think so far?",he asked.

Cathal just stared at Jack,but Fred knew where this was going.

"Shall I continue?",Jack asked.

Cathal looked Jack straight in the eye."Yes,I want you to go on..."

Jack started again.

"The boy became good friends with the store clerk. He was the father figure he so desperately needed. Donnell also began to love the boy as the son he never had. The boy was often at Donnell's home,learning about Jesus and the love of His people. The young man went to church with Donnell and his wife. There were more people at the church who loved the boy like Jesus did. The young man became a member of the church and even met his wife there..."with that statement Anna walked over and smiled at Jack.

Fred grinned at them.

When Cathal looked around the table at all the smiling faces he understood."You're the boy?"he asked,"The story is about you?"

Jack couldn't help but grin bigger as he nodded and said,"Yes,God is good."He squeezed Anna's hand.

"Yeah?",Cathal said with disbelief,"Well, I've never seen it..."

"All He wants is for you to give Him a chance.",Jack said hopefully.

Cathal frowned.,"How do I know He won't let me down?Reject me like everyone else...?"

"Jesus isn't like everyone else-He will never leave or forsake you. No matter where you come from...His love is perfect...",Jack reassured.

"Perfect,huh?",Cathal countered,"I know I've never seen that."

"Maybe you've never looked in the right place.",Anna said gently.

Cathal looked at her puzzled. The people that were supposed to love him,his family,didn't even love him perfectly...well maybe his mum but she had been taken from him by this God that was supposed to love him.

"If God loves me,why did He let my mum die?",he asked broken.

"I can't give you that answer,Cathal,but I know that despite what you think,God still loves you.",Jack answered.

"Cathal,"Fred finally spoke up,"Wouldn't anything Jesus had to offer be better than what you have?"

Cathal couldn't believe what he was hearing. Fred was sounding just like these people.,"Oh,Fred,not you,too?",Cathal sighed.

"Can't you see they're different?The way they talk,the way they act...",Fred thought a moment,"The peace they have?"

Cathal didn't know what to think. He thought about what Fred was saying. These people truly were "different".

"So,Cathal,are you willing to give Jesus a chance?",Anna asked.

Cathal just looked at her.

"OK,how about this,"Jack suggested,"We're having a prayer meeting tonight. Will you at least come with us?"

Cathal,against his better judgement,agreed to go.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Fred and Cathal are not ours. I especially like this chapter. Hope you do too. Any thoughts?

* * *

The meeting was at 7:00(19:00). Cathal rode with Jack,Anna,and Fred. They drove up to a small church,with several cars already parked out front.

Cathal had never been so nervous in his life. Anna gave him a reassuring smile as they walked into the church.

There were smiling people sitting in chairs that had been arranged in a circle near the front of the cozy,well lit room.

Fred seemed almost excited as Jack introduced him and Cathal to the rest of the group. Fred immediately started chatting away with them as if they were all old friends. On the other hand,Cathal was quiet,watching everyone with suspicion.

In a few minutes everyone began to settle into the chairs and Jack spoke up. "Good evening everyone,you all have met Fred and Cathal...does anyone have a specific prayer need?"

A few in the group named people and situations to be prayed for during the evening.

When all the requests were taken,the group grew quiet and began to pray softly,then at uncertain intervals,one at a time individuals would pray out loud. Cathal watched intently. There was no begging or pleading,no crying out,no wailing,just people speaking though in a conversation with a close friend.

A man named Dennis,the pastor of the church,came closer to Cathal. He asked if it would be okay for him to pray. Cathal nodded his head,"_sure,why_ _not_"he thought.

As Dennis began to pray,Cathal felt that peace everyone had been talking about. Dennis prayed for a healing from rejection,bitterness,anger,and fear. He prayed that God would restore relationships in Cathal's family. He prayed for physical healing. He prayed that Cathal would feel God's love and presence. At the end of the prayer,Dennis looked at Cathal's moist eyes,and gave his shoulders a light squeeze as he went back to his chair. To Dennis' surprise,Cathal stood up and hugged him. This time Dennis hugged the boy tightly. Cathal put his head on Dennis' shoulder and began to sob.

Everyone else stopped praying and watched the unfolding scene before them. Dennis and Cathal stood like this for several minutes.

"How did you know all that?,"Cathal sniffed.

"I have a close friend who knows all about you. He loves you so much and longs to be your friend,too."

A small grin made it's way across Cathal's face. "I should have known."he laughed.

With this everyone smiled and laughed.

Fred looked at Cathal,"Come on,Cathal,won't you at least give Jesus a try? You've tried everything else."

He still looked skeptical.

"Cathal,"Jack started,"If He can love me,I know He can love you,too."

Cathal looked at all the peaceful people in the church."What if He doesn't? What if I push him away,too?"

"It cannot happen,"Anna answered,"He loves you already,no matter what you do,have done, or will do."

A genuine smile crept slowly onto Cathal's face. He nodded at everyone.

"Praise the Lord!",Anna whispered.

Jack stood up next to Cathal and gave him a big hug. "Welcome home,little brother.",he said with a grin.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- Here is the last chapter, hope you like it. We enjoyed writing it. God bless you. As always Fred, Cathal, and Frank are not ours...

* * *

Cathal went to church with Jack and Anna the next Sunday. He met several people all with the same peaceful expressions. After church they went to Pastor Dennis' home for lunch. They talked all afternoon about the Lord. Pastor Dennis gave Cathal a Bible engraved with his name. Cathal was moved to tears as he stared at the beautiful,black Bible.

"Thank you so much.",He whispered.

Cathal read his Bible all the time. He loved going to church. The people there loved him and accepted him as he was. Things were going great,until one day when Cathal ran into the homeless shelter,pale and shaking.

* * *

Fred saw him run in and knew something was wrong. Cathal hadn't been scared since the night he accepted Jesus. Fred followed Cathal into one of the back rooms.

"What's wrong?"Fred asked,concerned.

Cathal looked back at Fred with a terrified look on his face. "I saw Frank today,he followed me."Cathal said,his voice trembling.

At this,Fred,began to worry. They had not thought about Frank since that evening Cathal was found on the beach.

Fred quickly left the room and came back with Jack. Jack sympathetically looked at Cathal. Fred explained the situation to Jack as he nodded. "I can fix this.",Jack said confidently. "I know people who can help. You just stay here and pray."

Jack left and Fred sat down next to Cathal, "Don't worry.",Fred said trying to convince himself,just as much as Cathal,"Jack will fix this..."

For the next several days Cathal was jumpy,always looking over his shoulder. He prayed and continued to read his Bible. Jack and Anna prayed with him and his church family supported him more than ever. Fred rarely left his side.

Days turned into weeks and Cathal's faith was getting stronger. He was seeing the Lord work in his life despite of the circumstances. Then one cold,Tuesday afternoon Jack came into the shelter grinning from ear to ear.

"Cathal!",Jack yelled,"Cathal come here!"

In a few seconds,Cathal appeared from one of the back rooms.

"They found him!",Jack beamed,"Turns out the police have been looking for Frank for a while, they arrested him last night."

Cathal threw his hands in the air and began to shout,"Thank you,Lord Jesus!Thank you!"

Everyone began to rejoice with Cathal.

Jack continued,"The day we started praying an anonymous tip came in about where Frank was and the police have been closing in on him ever since. He goes to trial in a month and they're certain they have enough evidence to put him away for good."

Cathal was overjoyed,and he had learned a great deal about prayer and trust. The Lord had protected him until Frank was captured and answered his prayers.

Cathal was finally able to relax and enjoy his life with the Lord. He worked hard,got a job as a swim instructor at the health club he used to frequent. He continued going to church with Jack,Anna and Fred. He got an apartment close to the health club. He asked his dad to forgive him for all the pain he had caused his family. Eventually his dad forgave him and their relationship became stronger than ever.

In short,Cathal was happy. He had finally found the answers to all his questions. He had found Jesus.

The End.


End file.
